Recent years have witnessed an increasingly active research on, for example, a method for viewing a 3D video image rather than a 2D video image.
To, for example, view a 3D video image requires, for example, (i) separately displaying a video image for the right eye and a video image for the left eye both of which video images are for a 3D video image and (ii) viewing, through a pair of polarized light glasses or the like, a video image with use of only the right eye and another video image with use of only the left eye.
Such a conventional technique to, for example, view a 3D video image is exemplified by a three-dimensional video image recording method and the like disclosed in Patent Literature 1.
The three-dimensional video image recording method and the like disclosed in Patent Literature 1 arrange and record, on an optical disc, left-eye video images and right-eye video images for a 3D video image in a sequence that allows a three-dimensional video image to be outputted. The three-dimensional video image recording method thus makes it possible to, for example, view a 3D video image.
Another example of a conventional technique to, for example, view a 3D video image is a videotape recorder disclosed in Patent Literature 2.
The videotape recorder disclosed in Patent Literature 2 selectively reproduces an image of an odd-numbered field and an image of an even-numbered field both for a 3D video image. The videotape recorder thus makes it possible to, for example, view a 3D video image.
Further, Patent Literature 3 discloses a technique to create a multi-visual-point image (3D image) in association with information on the dominant eye of a photographer.
Patent Literature 3 discloses an image sensing device in which information on the dominant eye of a photographer is registered in advance. The image sensing device calculates an optical angle from (i) the distance between the eyes of the photographer and (ii) the distance measured to an object, and is thus driven as controlled to achieve the optical angle. This allows a 3D image to be photographed. The image sensing device then records, in a recording section, (i) the 3D image and (ii) the information on the dominant eye in association with each other. Next, the image sensing device creates, (i) on the basis of the dominant-eye information associated with the 3D image and (ii) with reference to, among 3D images, an image corresponding to the dominant eye, a 3D image to be supplied to display means. The image sensing device then causes the display means to display the 3D image.
Patent Literatures 4 through 9 further disclose other conventional techniques related to the present invention.